Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6x - 2}{12y - 8x} - \dfrac{10x}{12y - 8x}$ You can assume $x,y,z \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{6x - 2 - (10x)}{12y - 8x}$ $k = \dfrac{-4x - 2}{12y - 8x}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{-2x - 1}{6y - 4x}$